


CASE 00 - The Monster

by bridgebandicoot



Series: Deep State [1]
Category: The X-Files, The X-Files Deep State
Genre: Gen, Gotta keep things a surprise tho lmao, Slight canon divergent stuff to come but nothing too major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgebandicoot/pseuds/bridgebandicoot
Summary: It's Casey Winter's first day on the job as a FBI agent. He is partnered with Garret Dale, a more experienced FBI agent. With his nerves almost shot, Casey has to deal with meeting his new partner and solving a case that gets more and more peculiar the more the two find out.





	CASE 00 - The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what my version of Casey looks like then it's in my profile icon.  
> Decided to write my own version of Deep State because I have too many feelings.  
> Sorry this is a bit short. Still trying to get back into writing.

Light flickers from the dying lightbulb as a woman carrying a laundry basket walks down the steps to her basement, ponytail bobbing with every step she took. Reaching the washing machine, she stops, sets the basket aside and pulls out a light blue shirt big enough to fit a child. The first thing her eyes settle on is the large red stain coming down from the shirt’s collar, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight.

“That bastard,” she mutters out as her fingers run over the stained fabric, nails digging into the soft material. “I told him to be more careful. Now look at this mess.”

Suddenly a shuffling noise could be heard from behind the woman causing her to turn quickly. Assuming it was a bothersome rodent that had made its way into the basement, she takes a moment to work out the exact location from the noise when her eyes widen as it approaches her. She’s given no time to search for an exit or way to defend herself only let out a scream of horror before she’s hit with a sharp force, blood splattering onto the basement wall, soon pooling from underneath the woman’s now dead body as it exits the wound, one of her hands laying in the red puddle.

*****

‘Okay, Casey, there’s no need to be nervous. It’s only your first day as an official FBI agent. Alright, so you're only a rookie, but everyone has to start somewhere, right?’

The words echo in the young agent's head in attempt to subside his anxious thoughts. Something he finds difficult when it's his first day at work and he hasn't met who he's supposed to be partnered up with yet. Isn't that supposed to be the first thing to happen after you get assigned to a case? All he was given was a name, ‘Garret Dale’ and even then it wasn't much to go on. 

Hand gripping tight on the steering wheel as he drove his way to the crime scene, Casey used his free hand to run his hand through the long thin blonde strands of hair on the right side of his head, a contrast to the shaved side of his head. Narrowing down his partner should be a simple enough job. It was likely the forensics crew either already had done their job or were still setting up and that left Garret being the only other one on the scene or so he hoped, his only experience with FBI fieldwork was from forms of media and his text book studies and even then not everything went by the book.

Arriving at the location of the crime, Casey parked on the opposite side of the road, not getting out of the vehicle after turning off the ignition. Instead he found himself staring at the yellow tape bordering off the house from the rest of the street watching the plastic wave subtly from the wind. It then dawned on him that finally he had gotten where he wanted to be in life after all his hard work and that there was no sense in being apprehensive. It was his day and he was going to own it.

With the car door shutting tightly behind him Casey took a deep breath and made his way across the street, walking in stride with self confidence and determination. It's not until he reaches the sectioned off area that he stops in his tracks realizing that he has no clue where the hell he's supposed to be meeting up with his partner. Perhaps he was already inside?

He steps over the tape and makes his way to the house feeling that bout of confidence coming back into play, a smile gracing his lips when suddenly a voice can be heard from behind him causing him to stop in his tracks yet again.

“Casey Winter?”

Jolting back to his senses, his body turned towards the voice to see another man who was slightly older than him. Standing a few inches taller than Casey, his jaw was more square in shape with light stubble. He wore a black two piece suit with a navy blue tie with lighter tinted blue stripes, had short black hair and almost piercing blue eyes. This had to be Garret Dale. Casey couldn't think of who else it could be.

“Yes, that's me.” he said, trying to mask the quivering in his voice. He was almost certain if possible the other would be able to hear his heart pounding. “I take it you're Garret Dale?”

“You'd be correct. Good intuition, unless you were just reading off my name tag.”

Casey hadn't even noticed the name tag despite the fact it was glaringly obvious to anyone who had perfect vision.

“Nope. I just have good intuition.”

“That should come in handy. The body's in the basement. Let's get going shall we?”

Casey gave a small nod, one that was barely noticed by the other man who was already heading up the rest of the pathway to the house. Garret seemed eerily casual so far, something that unnerved the younger man. He had to remind himself that for someone who had probably been working the FBI for years and years this was commonplace. Still there was something he couldn't quite brush off something that told him today was going to be an interesting one.


End file.
